The present invention relates to absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, which have an excellent deodorizing effect in suppressing odor emission from excrete
Absorbent articles such as disposable diapers having a deodorizing effect have been proposed, in which a deodorizing agent such as zeolite or activated carbon is used to prevent leakage of odors of excreta. However, the deodorizing performance claimed for the conventionally proposed absorbent articles is still unsatisfactory, and development of absorbent articles with more excellent deodorizing effects has been keenly demanded.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an absorbent article which has an excellent deodorizing effect and prevents the odors of excreta from leaking out.
As a result of investigation, the present inventors have found that the above object of the present invention is accomplished by using a deodorizing agent having pores of a specific pore size in a specific ratio.
Based on the above finding, the present invention provides an absorbent article comprising a liquid permeable topsheet, a liquid impermeable backsheet (leakproof sheet), and a liquid retentive absorbent member and containing a porous deodorizing agent, wherein the porous deodorizing agent has such pores that the volume of the pores whose diameter ranges from 20 to 200 xc3x85 is 0.2 ml/g or more.